1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an image-capturing apparatus, and more particularly, to an image vibration-compensating apparatus and a method thereof applied in the image-capturing apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
The digital image-capturing apparatus has replaced the conventional mechanical image-capturing apparatus. Many control and calculation mechanisms used in the digital image-capturing apparatus have replaced the conventional mechanical camera components. Therefore, light, thin, short, and small digital image-capturing apparatuses widely accepted by consumers are commercially available. However, when the digital image-capturing apparatus becomes light and thin, an image vibration may be resulted from the vibration of the digital image-capturing apparatus while capturing an image and thus the photo image frame cannot meet the user's expectation. Such a case is more obvious when the digital image-capturing apparatus is used with one hand.
Technology for solving the above vibration phenomenon of the digital image-capturing system has been under development for a period of time. For example, a gyroscope is used to detect the movement of the digital image-capturing system when capturing the image, and then the gyroscope calculates two parameters produced by rotation, and a lens component is driven to rotate in an opposite direction according to the two parameters to compensate the image motion. However, the gyroscope detector and the gimbals mechanism have the shortcomings of great weight, large volume, high price, etc., such that the volume and weight of the digital image-capturing apparatus cannot be reduced and the cost is increased.
In another conventional technology, disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,535,244, a bit plane matching is used to correct the input image. Said conventional technology includes determining a best bit plane by analyzing the input image signal and converting it into eight bit planes and by referencing the amount of lumens and the bit conversion rate of each bit plane, and then comparing the pixel values of four detection windows at four corners of the best bit plane of the current image and the pixel values of four detection windows at four corners of the best bit plane of the previous image. Thereby, after calculating the motion vectors of the detection windows and accumulating multiple motion vectors, the image is made to move in an opposite direction of the motion vector. However, the manner of determining the best bit plane by referencing the amount of lumens and the bit conversion rate of each bit plane is not perfect. If the best bit plane cannot be determined in a certain reliable manner, the efficiency of the image stabilizing device will be reduced, thus the conventional technology needs to be improved.